Technologically Challenged
by bananachoo
Summary: A series of ficlets that show Draco's  hilarious experiences with each new technological device that Harry brings home with him. Harry/Draco Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**TECHNOLOGICALLY CHALLENGED**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. ...Except for this. *holds up empty Ramune bottle* Yeah...I own nothing.

* * *

"Harry, what is this?" Draco asked warily, poking and prodding at Harry's new video camera, which he had recently dubbed "That Infernal Muggle Contraption".

"It's a video camera, Draco." Harry said, trying not to laugh. It was just too adorable, watching his cute little Slytherin curiously observe the piece of technology.

"And what does this," the other man paused, struggling to pronounce the foreign word that Harry had uttered, "videeyoh camurah do, exactly?"

"Well, let me show you," Harry said between giggles. Draco frowned at him then, crossing his arms and pouting cutely. "I don't see what's so funny, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, and grinned. "Just give the camera." When the blonde handed the camera over to him, he searched for the on button, and pressed it. The screen came to life, showing an exact replica of the room in front of it. Draco's silver eyes widened comically, and if Harry wasn't as infatuated by how absolutely adorable he was, he would've laughed.

"And that's not it, either." If possible, the silver eyes widened even more. "That's not it? It can do more? Like what?" Harry smiled and pressed the 'RECORD' button. "Like this," he replied, aiming the camera at Draco's face. The quizzical expression that followed was priceless. "Nothing's happening," the blonde complained. Harry chuckled, "Do something for the camera, Draco." A pale eyebrow arched in question. "Like what?" he asked carefully. Harry grinned, and gestured wildly with the hand that wasn't holding the camera."Anything! Just be exciting!"

"Ok," the Draco said confusedly. He slowly raised an elegant hand and waved at the camera. "Hi," he mumbled awkwardly. Harry laughed; he never imagined that the infamous Slytherin Ice Prince, 'Always-Pining-For-Attention' Draco Malfoy was camera shy.

The man in question was now thoroughly confused. Why was Harry laughing at him? Was there something on his face? Draco quickly felt his cheeks, there didn't seem to be anything marring the beauty of his perfect features. His hair? He patted the platinum blonde strands carefully, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them, either. Maybe there was something wrong with his clothes? He looked down quickly, no; there didn't seem to be a thread out of place. He checked his shirt. The buttons were done right. He raised the hem of his shirt and glanced down at his trousers. No, nothing wrong with those.

He looked back up at Harry, now unsure of what was happening. Why in Merlin's name was Harry guffawing like an idiot? And why was the laughter directed at him? He couldn't stand it anymore. "Harry," he whined. "Why are you laughing at me? Stop it!" Harry stopped laughing, and smiled at him. He looked so nice when he smiled, those emerald green eyes would light up the whole room, making him feel like golden rays of sunlight were shining on him. Harry pressed another button on that strange Muggle contraption and crawled over to him. "Look," he said, giving the camera to him, and pressing yet another button. _'Merlin, why does this thing have so many buttons? Is there really a use for each and every one?' _Draco thought in amazement. He didn't know Muggles were so advanced. But all thoughts flew from his mind as he saw the screen. He watched in disbelief as video-Draco waved shyly at the camera. "Hi," said the static voice. He smiled in wonder as he heard Harry's grainy laughter in the background.

Harry laughed once more, something he'd been doing a lot more often ever since Draco had moved in with him. "Well, I'll just leave you with this, then. I've got to go back to work." Draco pouted. "Do you have to go?" The brunette smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair, something that used to really bother him, but seemed to go unnoticed this time as Draco's attention was purely focused on working the video camera.

* * *

Soon, they had millions and millions of tapes piled in front of the "tell-a-vision", as Draco had called it. Each recorded tape had a label on it, handwritten by Draco in his elegant script. Some of the titles included, "Harry Eating", "Harry Gets Ready For Work", "Harry Looks For His Glasses After I Throw Them Across The Room", "Draco's Failed Attempt At Cooking", (that had been a nightmare), "Harry and Draco Take A Bath Together", and "Harry and Draco Go Grocery Shopping Together", to name a few. Let's just say Draco had gotten real good at working the video camera.

But there was one tape that had no label. It had been recorded the previous night before Ron and Hermione Weasley and their two children Rose and Hugo had came over for lunch. Harry was busy making tea and chatting with Hermione, and Draco was busy entertaining the children with, just guess: the video camera. Which left Ron all by his lonesome to explore the flat. And explore he did.

He came across a curious pile of obviously self-recorded tapes, and chuckled good-heartedly at the titles he saw. "Harry Is A Prat", "Draco Models The New Robes He Bought at Madam Malkin's", and his favorite, "Harry Surprises Draco In The Middle Of The Night In A Ninja Costume, Otherwise Known As Harry Is A Prat Part 2." That one had taken up two stick-on labels, and the handwriting looked rushed and wobbly, almost as if the writer had scrawled it out after being scared out of his wits.

The redhead frowned in confusion as he found the strange non-labeled tape. "That's weird," he mused, picking up the tape and examining both sides. "This one doesn't seem to have a name." Curiosity sparked, he slipped the mysterious videotape into the cassette player. Those few seconds before the video started would be the last few seconds Ron Weasley would live through unscarred. For the contents hidden inside were not for those with innocent eyes or the weak of heart. The tape started playing and-

'_Draco squirmed restlessly on the bed, arms bound by metal shackles. Every movement the blonde made would make the chains rattle noisily as they scraped against the wooden headboard._

"_Merlin, Harry, stop bloody…teasing me… and just get on with it already!" he snapped out impatiently._

"_Just a second!" an unseen voice called out in the background._

"_Harry, what in the world could be taking so long-are you videotaping this?" Draco cried._

"_Yes I am." The brunette replied as a matter-of-factly. _

"_That's, that's just-" the Slytherin paused, struggling to find the right words to say. "Sexy," he finished lamely._

_Suddenly Harry appeared on screen with video camera in hand, naked as the day he was born. He grinned, "It is, isn't it?"_

_Draco smirked, "Who knew the Saviour of The Wizarding World had so many kinks?"_

_Harry straddled the blonde on the bed and leaned over to whisper seductively in his ear, "Only for you, love." He was rewarded with a loud moan that escaped from Draco's pink lips.'_

Ron quickly pressed the eject button on the cassette player, watching what he had thought was an innocent tape slide out of the slot. He stayed frozen in place for a few minutes, mouth opening and closing, and eyes blinking in disbelief as his poor, irreversibly damaged brain tried to make sense of what had just raped his unoffending eyes.

It was then that Harry and Draco both walked into the room, unaware that the poor redhead was in no mood to speak. Or do anything that required mental or physical labor, actually.

"Ron, you okay there?" Harry asked in concern, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder.

Ron immediately moved away, staring at Harry with a mortified expression, eyes widened in a mixture of terror and disgust, mouth agape.

"W-Why," the redhead's voice was hoarse, "w-why…?"

"Why what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Spit it out Weasley," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Ron looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" and without waiting for a response, passed out cold, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Hermione rushed into the room, along with Rose and Hugo.

Harry and Draco spun around quickly, "Um, you see-"

"Well the thing is-"

"I don't really know what happened-"

"He just kind of-"

"He just kind of fainted, didn't he?" Hermione finished, not at all surprised.

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione looked at Ron with a deadpan expression. "Typical," she muttered.

"Um, don't you think he needs medical attention-" Harry started to say, but Hermione cut him off briskly, shaking her head, her untamed curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"I'll take care of him," she said, and Levitated Ron out the door.

"Mommy, did Daddy faint again?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Rose, Daddy did faint," Hermione said quickly, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Harry, lunch will have to wait for another time," she called out as she left.

"Daddy always passes out," Hugo grumbled as he walked out of the flat.

The door shut with a slam.

Harry looked at Draco with a bewildered expression. "What just happened?" He murmured.

Draco was about to answer, when he caught a glimpse of the tape that was still sticking out of the videocassette player out of the corner of his eye. '_Oh, that had better not be what I think it is_,' he thought as he pulled the tape out. He stared at it, hoping that if he glared at the offending piece of plastic long enough, it would magically transform into something else. No such luck.

"Uh, Harry, I think this is what made the Weasel faint," he said uncertainly.

Harry walked over, took one look at the tape and said. "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'." Draco snapped. " You know, if you hadn't insisted that we videotape us having sex, this wouldn't have happened!" He stared icily at the brunette, hoping that if he stared hard enough, it would wipe that stupid look of Harry's face. Or burn a hole through it. No such luck there, either.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Draco asked, the epitome of anger.

Harry looked up at him then, a gigantic, retarded grin spitting his face. "Nope!" he said happily.

The blonde couldn't help but burst out laughing. I mean, who couldn't resist being happy when Harry looked like that? It was contagious.

Harry started chuckling as well, and the rest of the day was spent as a huge laugh-fest for the both of them.

Oh video cameras, how they loved them.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

choo: This is just the first part of my many part series! And if you're waiting for a biting, sarcastic comment from Banana, don't expect it! Because I don't know where she is right now…*looks around* It's kind of creepy not having her around to make me feel like an insignificant speck of dirt. c: Oh well, enjoy the fic, and I'm open to suggestions on what type of electronic device to do next! Read and review, please!

choo: Yeah, um. I found her. She's playing a video game. *pokes She might be dead. …Or dying. D: Oh well. *hangs up 'HELP WANTED' sign


	2. The Washing Machine

**THE WASHING MACHINE**

Requested by Aletto

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

* * *

Harry Potter had just returned home from a particularly grueling day at the ministry, and had decided that he wanted to do nothing else but flop onto his comfy bed and do absolutely nothing, perhaps snuggle with a certain blonde as he did so.

But when he opened the door to his flat, he knew that wasn't going to happen. Because nothing ever went smoothly for Harry Potter, it seems. The living room was empty. Too empty. Harry walked over to the couch. What happened to the snarky Slytherin git that would usually sit right there, reading a book as he waited to greet Harry when he came through the door? He wasn't there. Harry shook his head wildly.

'_Nonononono, this is not good…_' he thought. For whenever Draco was off somewhere not in plain sight, he was usually _experimenting_ with whatever household appliance that had caught his attention.

Harry rubbed his temples, feeling the start of a headache. He sat down, and waited for something to go terribly, terribly wrong.

* * *

He didn't have to wait long.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH, HAAARRYYY!" a piercing scream erupted from the laundry room.

'_Fuck. What did the prat screw up this time?'_' He thought angrily as he hurried to the room where the blonde was currently screaming his head off.

"Well? What seems to be the proble-Oh my God." Harry stared in utter disbelief as he witnessed the complete _disaster_ that was unfolding in front of him.

"Oh my God," he murmured again, unable to form any other sentence. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, making it even messier than it was in the first place and screamed, "BLOODY MERLIN'S BEARD!" Oh, well look at that, it seems he _could_ say more that one sentence.

The entire room was covered in bubbles, making it virtually impossible to see through the suds. In the corner was the barely visible washing machine, spluttering and smoking as the soapy foam mercilessly burst out, covering its surroundings with yet another layer of frothy bubbles.

…Wait a second. Where was Draco? Harry quickly scanned the room in panic, his gaze settling on what looked like a pale hand.

He made his way through the mess, grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled the blonde up.

"Oh, Harry-" Draco started to say with relief, but when he saw the look of pure ferocity on the brunette's face, he shrunk back in fear and whimpered. Because when Harry was angry, things usually didn't turn out the best.

Harry glared at him with smoldering emerald eyes. "Explain yourself," the Gryffindor ordered, eyes flashing with vibrant green fire.

Draco stuttered nervously, "Ah, well you see Harry, it seems that working the…what do those Muggles call it, oh yes, the washing machine is not _quite_ as easy as it seems."

Harry glowered at him, pure, raw, anger reflecting in his eyes. "Really now?" he bit out.

Draco tried quickly to explain his case, "Uh, well, it's not entirely my fault! The box clearly said to put three cups of soap flakes into the machine!"

He held up the box to prove it. Harry snatched it away, and quickly scanned the instructions. When he finished reading, it was clear that he was definitely _not_ happy.

"It says. Three _spoonfuls_, Draco. Three _spoonfuls_."

Draco took the box back and read the contents. '_Oh. …Fuck,_' he thought miserably. He looked back at Harry sheepishly and said, "Well, what do you know, it _does _say three spoonfuls! You uh…you've gotten really good at reading instructions! Potions class finally helping you with something, eh?" he said weakly, playfully punching Harry on his arm.

Harry was not amused.

"Three _spoonfuls_, it says," he muttered absently, grabbing at his ebony locks in frustration, pulling out little black tufts of hair. He walked around angrily, making funny little spastic gestures with his arms. "And what does the git do? Puts in _three goddamn cups of soap in the bloody washing machine_!"

He turned to Draco, "Don't you know the difference between a _cup_ and a _spoon_?" he roared.

"Yes actually, I do. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't give me a lesson on the subject." Draco snapped back with a sneer. The sneer quickly found its way off his face after he contemplated what he had just done. '_Fuck, not a very smart move on my part,_' he thought.

"Well if you know so much about the difference between the both of them, WOULD YOU PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME WITH YOUR DIVINE INTELLIGENCE?"

"Um, sure? A cup is round, and can hold things, like tea. A spoon is a dining utensil consisting of a small shallow bowl, usually oval or round, located at the end of a handle. You can use it to mix, stir, scoop or-you were being sarcastic weren't you."

"YES I WAS! DRACO, YOU'VE RUINED THE WASHING MACHINE, AND YOU'VE RUINED ALMOST ALL MY CLOTHES!" Harry screamed.

"Yes, I did ruin the washing machine. And your clothes. But they were kind of ugly anyway," Draco added as an afterthought. He looked at Harry and winced at his scary expression. "But since you love so much, you'll let me off the hook, and we can venture up into the bedroom to have hot, wild, passionate, kinky sex!" Draco squeaked, a hopeful look lighting up his face.

Harry looked at the angelic face that was currently pouting at him with soft pink lips.

Soft, pink, _kissable_ lips. Harry wanted to do nothing else but cup the blonde's soft cheek, and capture those delectable-no. No, he was mad at the git, and even though hot, wild, passionate, kinky sex sounded so wonderful at the moment, he would make sure the Slytherin would not get his way.

"No," he said firmly, and walked away, leaving Draco all by his lonesome.

So Draco cried, because it was what pure-blood children usually did when they didn't get their way. He cried like the day his father told him he couldn't have a magical flying pony for his 8th birthday because "Magical flying ponies are for girls, Draco."

It wasn't fair. Blaise had one. Life sucked.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:**

choo: And so that concludes the second part of my many part story! Please read and review, because if you do, maybe my mommy will finally be proud of me! So pleeaase review guys! Bye for now~!

choo: Sorry to bother you guys but if you guys still wanna pick what electronic device Draco should battle next, tell me in your reviews!


	3. The Oven

**THE OVEN**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Not even the recipe that's in the story.

* * *

Harry was mad at Draco. Which therefore meant that the blonde wasn't going to be "gettin' any" anytime soon, to put it crudely. And that was kind of bad since he rather enjoyed the times when they would shag like hippogriffs in the bedroom. Or the kitchen table. Anyways, Draco needed his sex time with Harry Potter. Now. And he knew the perfect way to get it.

He would bake Harry a cake of course. I mean, muggles did it all the time, according to those daytime soap operas. It was all part of his grand master plan that he called, "Draco's-Fullproof-Grand-Master-Plan-That-Would-Totally-Make-Harry-Forgive-Him-And-Then-They-Would-Have-Mindblowing-Kinky-Sex", or "D.F.G.M.P.T.W.T.M.H.F.H.A.T.T.W.H.M.K.S." Here's what the plan consisted of:

**Step 1:** Go to a Muggle Supermarket and purchase the ingredients that were necessary for production of said cake.

**Step 2:** Bake cake with the help of Granger and Pansy.

**Step 3:** Wait until Harry comes home from work.

**Step 4:** Surprise him with the cake while wearing a suggestive outfit.

**Step 5:** Harry forgives him, and they frolic to the bedroom where they would both partake in wild, kinky, sexual activities.

It was quite a simple plan, really. I mean, how hard could it possibly be to bake a cake? It couldn't be any harder than brewing a potion, right?

Draco went over to the "come-pewter" and quickly wrote down a recipe for a simple, but classic chocolate cake with butter cream icing onto a pink sticky note. He then put on his favorite grey coat and ventured off to the supermarket.

* * *

Muggles really were strange creatures. Draco stared in wonder as he saw an abundance of muggles trotting around carrying little plastic baskets or pushing strange little metal carts that they seemed to use to transport various goods before going over to little purchasing stations where other muggles would scan their items and put them into paper bags. Draco carefully picked up a plastic basket and walked up to one of the many aisles. '_Hm…let's see. Okay, baking goods, aisle 9._' The blonde walked over to said aisle and peered at the list he had brought.

**Flour**

**Sugar**

**Cocoa powder**

**Baking soda**

**Baking powder**

**Salt**

**Eggs**

**Milk**

**Vegetable oil**

**Vanilla extract**

* * *

Draco frowned. That certainly was a lot of ingredients. Could he really find them all within the store? '_First thing on the list: flour. Alright, I can do that._' He tossed a sac of flour into the basket. '_Next, sugar._' A small bag of sugar joined the flour. '_Cocoa powder. Check._'

That went on for about another 5 minutes, and then the blonde finally made his way to the checkout area, where he waited in line for an insufferably long time before it was his turn.

His cashier was a muggle of the female species, probably around 17 years of age. She wore a ridiculously obscene amount of hideous black makeup on her eyes, and her hair was dyed an unbecoming shade of hot pink with streaks of bright blue that reminded him of his distant cousin Nymphadora. She smiled flirtily at him as he came up to pay.

"Hi," she said, giggling.

Draco glanced at her warily, "Hello," he replied curtly.

She giggled again and said, "You're cute."

Draco giggled mockingly, then glared at her and snapped, "Yeah, well, you're not." He hastily paid for his groceries and exited the store as quickly as he could, snorting when he heard her cry of protest.

He returned to the flat, struggling to hold the overflowing paper bags, a muggle cellphone tucked between his neck and his ear. Draco set the bags on the counter, and winced as Pansy's whining nasal voice raped his eardrums.

"Drakie-poo, I'm sooo glad that you want me to come over!" she squealed over the phone.

"Yeah, so can you come over or what?" he replied tiredly. Pansy was a good friend and all, but talking to her made you feel like you needed a nap afterwards.

"Sure darling, I'll be over there as soon as I fix my hair!"

"Great. See you then," he said.

"Bye, Drake!"

He hung up, and dialed the Mudbl-Grangers' phone number.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Granger, it's me Draco. I need you to come over to the flat right now," he ordered.

"Why? Are you having any problems with Harry?" she questioned.

"You could say that," he murmured, ruffling his soft blonde hair.

"What do you need my help for?"

"I need you to help me bake a cake."

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Hermione inquired, looking over at Pansy, who was currently latched onto Draco.

"Well, isn't it obvious Granger? I already told you that I needed your help," Draco stated blandly.

"Well, yes, I know that, but, why us?" she asked, pointing at the raven-haired girl, and then to herself.

"Because," the blonde stated matter-of-factly, "You two are women. And women have that certain motherly instinct that allows them to do certain menial tasks, such as cooking."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed.

Pansy pranced over to her side, and looped a pale arm over her shoulders, "Oh cheer up, Granger, let's just help Drake reconcile with Potter. Then we can sit back and watch them as they have hot make-up sex!" she declared happily.

Hermione looked at her pointedly. "First of all, its Granger-Weasley," she admonished. "Second, if Draco really wants to reconcile with Harry, then he should do so without the help of others, and third, I don't think I would enjoy watching Harry and Draco having "hot make-up sex", as you so plainly put it."

Pansy frowned at the brunette's words, and slithered back to Draco. "She really is a _Gryffindor_, isn't she? Doesn't seem to have a bit of Slytherin in her." She slowly traipsed back to Hermione. "C'mon Mrs. '_Granger –Weasley'_, have a bit of fun, won't you?" She playfully jabbed the Gryffindor with her elbow, "C'mon, it'll be fun! Think of it as inter-house bonding between the three of us! You, me, and Drakie-poo, all working together to make a delicious cake for our loyal friend, Harry Potter!" She stepped back with a smirk on her face. "So, what d'you think?"

Hermione admitted defeat and said, "If it's for a good cause, then I'll do it."

Pansy cheered, and pulled the three of them into a group hug. "Then let's bake this cake!"

* * *

**CHOCOLATE CAKE WITH BUTTER CREAM ICING**

1 3/4 cups all purpose flour

2 cups sugar

3/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder

1 1/2 teaspoon baking soda

1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder

1 teaspoon salt

2 eggs

1 cup milk

1/2 cup vegetable oil

1 teaspoon vanilla

1 cup boiling water

**Directions:**

Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Prepare two 9-inch cake pans by rubbing with butter, sprinkling with flour and tapping out extra. In a large bowl combine flour, sugar, cocoa, baking soda, baking powder and salt. Mix together with a wooden spoon then set aside. In small bowl combine eggs, milk, oil and vanilla. Beat well with hand mixer. Add wet ingredients to flour mixture and fold and stir until smooth. Slowly add boiling water and mix. Pour batter into pans, dividing evenly. Bake for 30-35 minutes. Remove cake from pans and cool on racks.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started," Hermione barked, "Draco, you measure out the ingredients. Pansy, you do the mixing. I'll be watching over the both of you to make sure nothing goes wrong, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Pansy shouted enthusiastically.

Draco strategically pulled out measuring cups, spoons, and whisks. He began measuring the dry ingredients first, making sure he read the instructions carefully and meticulously. His brow was constantly furrowed in concentration, as he moved on to wet ingredients, measuring the oil, water, milk and vanilla with grace and precision. He cracked the two eggs diligently, distributing them into a glass bowl, and handed them over to Pansy.

Pansy was stirring like a maniac, with streaks of flour on her face, and egg residue on the front of her apron. How it got there, even Hermione couldn't understand. She carefully mixed the dry ingredients in a bowl, and set it aside for future usage. She then grabbed the small glass bowl that Draco had put out for her and whisked together the wet ingredients, the metal whisk making clacking noises as it hit the edge of the bowl. She plugged the hand mixer into what Granger had called the "eleckticity socket", and quickly folded both the wet and dry ingredients together, adding boiling water at the end.

Hermione was barking orders at the other two like no tomorrow. "Draco, that's a tablespoon, not a teaspoon!" "Pansy, for God's sake, stop mixing it that way! More of the flour is flying out of the bowl than it is staying in!" "Draco, make sure none of the eggshell gets in there!"

At last, the cake was in the oven. When it was done, they carefully lifted it onto a cake platter, and Hermione iced it with bright white icing. Draco piped the words, "I'm Sorry Harry" onto the cake in pink icing in his beautiful calligraphy.

Pansy was busying herself with a handmade note for Harry that was written on pink paper with a glittery Slytherin green gel pen.

_Dear Harrykins,_

_I am sooo terribly sorry that I acted so naughtily yesterday, and so I baked this yummy cake for you to ask for your forgiveness! I crave your touch soooo much, and I really miss you!_

_Love,_

_Your favorite cuddly-wuddly bear, Drakie-poo_

_P.S. Pansy is the best girl in the whole entire Muggle AND Wizarding World, and I love her almost as much as I love you, and she has permission to have tea with us every Sunday._

Hermione had laughed hysterically at the note, and Draco had snatched it from her hands and scrawled at the bottom,

_Sorry Harry, that was just Pansy spouting a load of nonsense. But I do apologize for being a prat, even though I had every reason to do so._

Suddenly, they heard Harry approach the front door. Pansy dragged the still-laughing Gryffindor into the closet, where she pressed her ear against the door to listen in on the conversation.

Draco raced to the bedroom, taking off the apron, jumper and trousers he was wearing, and instead pulled on a silky white shirt that exposed his pale midriff, along with some _very_ short leather shorts that hugged his hips and exposed a thin line of blonde hair that started at his navel and disappeared into regions unknown. He pranced to the front door and waited to greet his lovely boyfriend.

* * *

Harry wearily walked up to the front door of his flat and sighed. After the washing machine incident with Draco, he sort of regretted yelling at the blonde like that. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair, twisted the door handle, and cursed when the door didn't budge. He kicked the bottom of the door a bit, and jiggled the handle. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing one scantily clad Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa," Harry stammered, "you look…amazing." Draco wanted to smirk and say "Don't I always?" but he caught himself in time, and instead stared at Harry with wide, silver grey eyes. "Really?" he asked innocently. "Do you like it?" he twirled around, and posed. Harry nodded violently, "Y-yeah. You look great." Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Come here Harry, I have a surprise for you!" He beckoned, leading Harry into the kitchen. Harry followed obediently, and his jaw dropped in surprise as he stared at the quite edible looking chocolate cake that sat before him.

He looked at Draco and asked, "Is this for me?"

Draco nodded. "Of course it is, stupid Gryffindork," he said, rolling his eyes. The "cutesy" act clearly wasn't working for him. He smirked and whispered in Harry's ear, "It's all yours, me included."

Harry blushed at the comment, and looked at the smirking Slytherin. Draco could feel himself getting hard, Harry looked absolutely delectable when his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glowing that ethereal green. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck once more, and breathed, "Capture me."

Harry growled and pushed the blonde onto the table, staring into those silver grey eyes that were now almost black with lust. Draco wrapped his slender legs around Harry's waist. The raven-haired man kissed him hungrily, sliding his tongue against Draco's plump lower lip. The blonde opened his mouth eagerly, and Harry groaned as their hot, wet tongues battled for dominance.

He slowly unbuttoned the other man's shirt, running his hands over the smooth, pale chest. Draco shuddered with pleasure as Harry left a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neckline. Harry pushed Draco's shorts down and flung them away to who knows where. He cupped the blonde's soft arse cheeks and kissed the back of his neck. Draco moaned and pushed Harry onto the table, switching their positions, and kissed him, a pale hand slowly snaking under the Gryffindor's shirt, running his hands over the hot, tanned flesh. Draco broke the kiss and pulled the shirt over Harry's head, moving lower and lower, before unbuckling the front of the other man's trousers, letting them fall to the the floor.

Harry moaned as he felt a hot mouth engulf his throbbing cock, but cried out in protest when he felt a loss of contact. "Draco…" he whimpered, looking down at the blonde and saw that the other man was now staring hungrily at the cake, and then back to Harry's erection. "I wonder…" he trailed off seductively, and swiped two fingers across the icing on the cake. He grasped Harry's cock in his thin, aristocratic fingers and spread a liberal amount of icing onto it. He licked a stripe down the velvety smooth flesh, and grinned up at Harry. "Much better," he said huskily. Harry moaned as he felt a wet, flat tongue swirl across the plump head of his cock before taking it in his mouth completely. Draco swallowed convulsively as he fought his gag reflex, and slid his mouth down the shaft until it was past the back of his throat. He could feel the dark curls of Harry's pubic hair tickling the tip of his nose, and by the moans and whimpers the brunette was making, and the way his hands were clenched into fists pulling painfully at Draco's hair, he knew that the other man was close to orgasm.

Harry arched his back against the table and released his seed into Draco's mouth. The blonde man slid his mouth off his lover's softening erection with a popping sound, and grinned at Harry, a wicked gleam in his eye. "The icing was good, but I like this cream even better," he smirked, licking the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry growled and pulled the blonde up to his feet, slamming him against the table and kissing him passionately. He explored the concaves of Draco's mouth, tongue pressing, and swirling, and searching, he could taste the sweetness of the icing, and he could taste that indescribable flavor that was simply Draco. He pulled away, gasping for air, licking away the trail of glittering saliva that connected their mouths.

"Harry, take me," Draco moaned, and Harry did just that. He propped the blonde's legs onto his shoulders, kissing a searing hot trail that started from the blonde's shin to his inner thigh. He stared at the other man's throbbing cock, and blew a warm breath of air onto it. Draco mewled, shifting back and forth and thrusting his hips into the air. "Harry...damn it, stop teasing me for Merlin's' sake…" he bit out, his silvery eyes glazed over with desire. Harry smiled and kissed those swollen pink lips before muttering a lubrication spell under his breath. He positioned himself in front of Draco's quivering entrance, and pressed in, moaning in pleasure at the hot, tight, feeling that surrounded his cock, and pulled out, only to thrust back into that inviting heat, burying himself up to the hilt.

"Fuck, Harry, yes, just like that, oh, faster," Draco panted, pale eyelashes fluttering about on his flushed ivory cheeks, his head tossing side to side. His untouched cock was glistening with precum, bobbing against his flat stomach.

Harry was nearing orgasm, thrusting in and out in a heated frenzy. Draco was chanting his name religiously and babbling incomprehensibly, "Oh! Harry, fuck, yes! Oh Harry, Harry, _Harry_!"

Harry was being driven closer and closer to the edge, and from the looks of it, so was the blonde that was writhing beneath him. "Oh, fuck, Draco I'm coming!" He screamed as he spilled his seed into the other man. Draco came a few seconds after, jets of pure white come pumping out of his cock.

He carefully pulled out of his lover, nuzzling his cheek and kissing the tip of his nose. Harry brushed away the white blonde hair that had fallen in front of Draco's face. the blonde looked adorable with his tousled hair, pink cheeks, and soft grey eyes. Draco laughed softly and kissed Harry's temple. "So, am I forgiven, Mr. Harry James Potter?" he asked lovingly.

Harry grinned happily and said, "Yeah."

**END.**

**OMAKE**

After Harry and Draco had retired to bed, the closet door slowly opened to reveal a dazed Pansy and a mentally scarred Hermione.

"Now that's what I call make-up sex," Pansy declared, wiping away the remains of her nosebleed. She made her way to the front door and said, "See you later, Granger."

Hermione still was glued to her spot, eyes wide as saucers. "Now I know what Ron was talking about..."

* * *

**A/N:**

choo: I apologize for this obscenely long chapter! I also apologize for the horribly written sex scene! That was the first explicit thing I've ever written…so, yeah. But uh, hopefully you guys like the other part (even though its kinda OOC) and so yeah! Read and Review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! If you find any mistakes, that's partly because my editor has left me to go on vacation. *weeps* But hopefully you'll continue to join me as I add chapters to the story! Bye for now~

*The recipe for chocolate cake was taken off of the Food Network website.


End file.
